


One

by sloganeer



Series: The Dolly Variations [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolly works every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prove Your Love challenge: http://slodwick.livejournal.com/890613.html

"What do you think, man? I think it has to be Dolly."

Matt pushes his tater tots into the mushroom gravy, making a paste with the back of his fork. "What are you talking about?"

The cafeteria clears out. A cluster of rally girls walk past their table and, when Matt can see again, Julie's gone. Landry waves a cassette tape in his face.

"Dolly or Tammy?" He shuffles them in his hands. "Dad says Dolly works every time."

"What are you doing? You think Tyra's gonna fall for a cheesy love song?" Matt stands, with his tray, and doesn't wait for Landry. "It doesn't work like that."

"At least I'm doing something," Landry yells from their table. "I'm proactive. I fight for what I want."


End file.
